Steamy kitchen
by TheTicketCollector
Summary: Jack and Sally have sex in the kitchen.


Sally was doing dishes.

It was her turn for the week, which was by no means good for her. She hated doing dishes, because she had a distinct wariness towards wet food stuck on plates. She always donned rubber gloves and an apron, to make sure she never directly touched anything in the sink.

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and nothing else. Since she practically lived in Jack's apartment, it was often easier to walk around with no clothes on at all. There was a naughty joy in wearing nothing. It also helped that her boyfriend was more than eager to service her insatiable lust.

Her naked breasts rubbed against the apron in a lovely way and had her nipples painfully hard while she scrubbed. She was constantly checking the clock to see if Jack's job was over yet.

She experimentally thrust her chest forward, straining against the apron to apply some friction to her breasts. Her nipples scraped against the rough material and drew a small gasp from her. She shook her boobs a bit to swish them across the apron, tickling her nipples and causing several wonderful moans to escape.

She was finding new ways to pleasure herself everyday.

Sally was often experimenting when Jack wasn't home. She much preferred his awesome cock to satisfy her, but work always came first with him. She didn't mind, though. She always found his hardworking attitude attractive. It was just irritating that she was always starving for a good fuck when he wasn't _there_.

She had used just about everything in the apartment to satisfy her cravings. Vibrators. Clips. Cucumbers. Pens. Rolling pins. Deodorant sticks. Lamps.

However, the things that always sent her into a mind blowing orgasm were things that smelled like _Jack_.

Jack had a very distinct scent. It had a feminine twist of lavender and nightshade for elegance, but a manly after-shave smelling component as well. Jack wore the scent all the time, and it made Sally want to yank down his pants and suck his dick at every opportunity. That smell drove her crazy.

And the best part was that the smell lingered over the whole apartment. Everything smelled like Jack. Just one whiff had her panties soaked. Sally often buried her nose in Jack's clothes to breathe in the intoxicating smell. More often than not she touched herself while she did it.

_Jack_. He occupied her every waking thought. Every time she closed her eyes his face came to mind. Every time she slept she dreamed of him.

She blushed as he once again entered her mind. He was so kind. So handsome. She was so in love that it made her want to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Sally finished scrubbing a plate and placed it on the drying rack.

She was still waiting for the day he would ask her to marry him. Then at last she could achieve her greatest fantasy; housewife.

To Sally, being Jack's little wife would be a dream come true. She had imagined the scenario dozens of times.

_Jack, exhausted from work, would walk through the front door of their home and call out._

_ "Honey, I'm home!" he would say._

_ Sally would come out of the dining room, drying her delicate hands on a towel._

_ "Welcome home, darling!" she would chatter happily._

_ Jack would then look his wife up and down. His eyes hungrily staring at her body. She would blush and nervously shift her feet, shy and thrilled by his lust filled stare._

_ Then he would walk forward abruptly, startling her to open her mouth._

_ He would take that chance to grab her wrists and smash his mouth over hers. At first she would struggle with the force of his kiss, but would gradually accept it and even return the favor. Their tongues would slide over each other in a fierce battle of control, Jack eventually winning like he always did._

_ Jack would then cease kissing and bring a disappointed whine from her throat. He would grin slyly and then attack her neck._

_ She would moan as he hungrily sucked her neck and groped her neglected breasts. He would massage her tits expertly and playfully flick the nipples, making her groan with anticipation and pleasure._

_ She would start panting and rubbing her legs together to get friction on her wet pussy. He would notice and stick his hand into the wet folds of her jeans to rub her aching spot. An electric shock would go up her spine and make her cry out._

_ This rubbing would go on for several more minutes, further building up to her eventual release. But, just as it is about to happen, he withdraws his hand._

_ She would protest in anger and frustration and demand he finish the job, sweating and flustered._

_ He would smile deviously and then tell her to turn around and place her hands on the dining room table._

_ She would blush, knowing what he wanted. She would slowly nod and turn her back to him, pushing her put outwards until it was waggling temptingly in his face._

_ He would then give her ass a good slap, drawing a lusty moan from her throat._

_ At that point he would be at his breaking point, painfully erect and ready to fuck her brains out. He would sloppily unbutton her jeans and then rip them of her sexy ass, ready for what was to come. There would be no foreplay._

_ He would whip his huge cock out, giving it a few good strokes to get it to full length._

_ And then, with no warning, he would shove it into her dripping pussy._

At this point in her fantasy, Sally already had two fingers inside her pussy and was rubbing messily.

With one hand on the sink and the other masturbating, the dishes lay forgotten in the sink. Little puffs of air kept escaping her open mouth, and every so often she would hit a good spot and groan with longing for Jack's dick.

She needed it bad. She wanted to get fucked sideways and have her world rocked. She wanted the neighbors to know her name because she was screaming so loud.

"Fuck... Jack... yes..." she moaned, imagining it was Jack, and not her tiny fingers that was stirring up her pussy.

She used her thumb to press her clit and let out a sexy moan.

She could already feel her release approaching. Her fingers sped up and soon had her panting like a dog in heat. A tidal wave was rapidly approaching her and she began yelling out. "Jack! uh... yes! Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

It was practically upon her.

And then it was stopped.

Her pumping fingers had been halted by someone grabbing her arm from behind. She snapped her head back to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Jack.

"Jack... I didn't hear you come home." she said hesitantly.

Jack said nothing.

She carefully pulled at her arm, trying to shake him off. She grew frustrated when he did not yield. "Ungh, Jack, let me finish! I was so close!" she whined.

Once again he said nothing. Instead, he pulled her hand out of her needy pussy and made her grab onto the the sink with both hands.

"Jack, what are you-"

She was immediately silenced by the sound of his fly being unzipped. She nearly squirted from the sound alone. She knew what was coming.

Jack pulled out his flaccid cock and jerked it a few times. Finding that it still wasn't fully erect, her pulled down her pants and stuck his dick in her ass crack. Sally let out a mewl of pleasure, feeling his soft and silky cock rubbing her sopping pussy.

She began desperately wiggling her hips, trying to get his penis into her pussy. He teasingly kept it just out of her reach.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, please..." she moaned.

He stopped his teasing. His dick was now painfully hard and he grabbed it with his hand. Sally licked her lips with excitement and anticipation.

He carefully lined up his cock with her entrance, and then shoved it in hard.

Sally opened her mouth and cried out several times as he began pumping back and forth into her from behind. Like a well oiled machine, he pistoned his hips into her quickly and roughly. He was reaching deep inside her and the tip of his cock was kissing her womb.

He reached out and fondled her boobs, pinching the nipples violently and pulling on her tits. She moaned as his skillful hands twisted her sharp peaks deliciously.

He let go of her breasts and went back to concentrating on her ass. As he pumped his cock mercilessly into her pussy he grabbed her shaking ass and rubbed it lovingly. Sally knew he preferred taking her from behind, it was his favorite position.

He extended his arm and brought it down to smack her ass harshly and get another groan of lust filled pain from her.

He began timing his slaps in sync with his thrusting dick, slapping her when his cock was completely buried inside.

Sally's mind was going blank as she was royally fucked. Every time his dick slid into her she felt a piece of her mind break away. She didn't care though. Her orgasm was approaching quickly and she didn't worry about anything else. In her indescribable pleasure she found herself shouting out.

"God, yes! Fuck! Oh my go, fuck me harder, Jack!' she screamed.

Jack was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed both of her wrists and yanked her backwards, burying his cock even further into her pussy. Sally screamed with joy and began drooling as his incredible dick fucked her stupid.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes, yeah, ooh..."

she was going to cum soon. She could tell Jack was, too. His hips were picking up the pace and his thrusts were becoming more and more sloppy.

"I'm gonna cum soon... should I pull out?" he grunted.

Sally's eyes widened and her pussy tightened threateningly, stopping any chance of escape. She began bucking against him even harder, finally drawing moan from his end.

"Don't you fucking dare! You can't pull out before I cum, and besides..." she said, smiling lecherously and batting her lashes seductively. "... I wanna have your baby."

Jack's eyes widened, but he was pumping even harder.

"... Are you sure?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Sally threw her head back and screamed as she felt her orgasm begin to take over her.

"Yes! Fill me with your hot cum and make me pregnant with your child! Fuck! Yes! Fuck..."

Jack felt a stirring in his balls and gave one final thrust, shoving the head of his cock as deep as possible. Sally screamed and he groaned as they both came explosively. Cum began filling Sally's pussy and her whole body shivered involuntarily as she felt Jack's warm seed seep into her.

Jack stayed put for a minute to let Sally ride out the rest of her orgasm and then pulled out with a wet pop.

Sally immediately collapsed on the floor and twitched as cum spilled from her gaping pussy. Jack let out a sigh of relief after their workout and sat down in one a chair, completely drained. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, exhausted from both his day at work and the unbelievable sex he had just had.

What he really needed was a nap, but he felt something on his lap and it prevented him from sleeping.

He cracked open an eye to glance down at his lap. Sally winked at him, her mouth filled with his semi erect cock. She was sucking off the last remnants of sperm and swallowing happily.

Once she had successfully cleaned his dick, she released it with a pop and gave it a few good licks for measure. She then climbed onto his lap and settled in, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling with him. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead, drawing a giggle from her. She pressed her breasts against his chest and played with his soft cock, stroking it lovingly. Jack wasn't getting hard, though. He was too tired. Sally knew this as well, but she was fine with just playing with his dick anyway.

Jack relaxed into his chair and sighed happily, his sexy girlfriend lovingly stroking his cock. He could already tell she was going to get pregnant with his child. Their family would soon be gaining another member.

Jack smiled lazily. Life was good.


End file.
